


keep going (there's hope)

by Xephonia



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9433349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xephonia/pseuds/Xephonia
Summary: Yuuto doesn't quite know what to believe. His fellow Resistance members know.(also known as the story of how yuuto got his mask)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [[中文翻译]Keep going (there's hope)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481157) by [LunariaElongata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunariaElongata/pseuds/LunariaElongata)



_Dueling for smiles, huh?_

Ruri's been talking about that. Yuuto doesn't quite get it, but that's why he's here, at Nasch's house. He wants to know. He has to know.

(Because he hasn't found his own way, yet.)

"Oi, Yuuto. Are you even paying attention?"

Nasch glares.

Yuuto snaps out of his thoughts, fast, and he declares an Xyz summon because he's found himself spacing out again.

"You, really," Nasch shifts a little, resting his chin on his palm now. "Seem out of it, today."

"Sorry." Yuuto gestures at Dark Rebellion, not declaring the effect but just performing it. "I've just been, thinking."

"I see."

Nasch isn't the type who'd ask, but Yuuto would really want someone to ask him right now. 

He sighs.

"You're not dueling properly," Nasch remarks, activating Xyz Block. 

Yuuto breathes in deeply, then. "Dueling for smiles."

"Oh, that." Nasch scowls. "Yeah, just ignore it. The world doesn't work like that."

Nasch has always been like this. An air of cynicism, a slight distance from everything, with only few select people being close enough to him to know.

Still—

"I'm not sure." Yuuto activates Xyz Reborn. "Ruri says it does."

"Because Sakaki Yuushou said so." Nasch stretches. "But Sakaki Yuushou is gone now, and we're on the brink of destruction. Those believed in him got turned into cards, and Ruri was kidnapped."

Yuuto wants to say that Nasch is wrong, but the ruins they call their home now are proof of Nasch being right.

(Yuuto wants to save Ruri, but he doesn't want to abandon anyone. It's hard.)

Nasch keeps going, "I activate the quick play spell, Rank Up Magic — Quick Chaos."

"Nasch?"

"Hm?"

"...Where did you get the Number cards from?"

"Long story." Nasch puts Number C101: Silent Honor's DARK Knight on the field, and Yuuto could swear Nasch's left eye changed color for a bit there.

Yuuto looks up to Nasch, in a strange way. When the invasion started, he discarded his real name and let everyone call him Nasch, and ever since he's been making sure their numbers don't decrease even more.

Outside, they hear an explosion.

"I should go." Nasch gets up abruptly, loosely pulling his cape over his shoulders and putting his cards in his deck case. "You go meet up with Shun and Kaito. Or hide."

"I'll go with you."

"You won't like what you'll see." Without another word, Nasch leaves the room.

~*~

Not human.

In fact, Yuuto can't tell _what_ Nasch is, but it's powerful. 

"What are—"

"A Barian. One who has come back from death." Nasch finishes his duel fast, and the solid vision is stronger than usual.

In fact, Yuuto doubts that it is solid vision in the first place.

It's Nasch's power.

"It's not a fate you want." Nasch says as if he's read Yuuto's thoughts. "Now go. I can handle this myself."

~*~

"Something on your mind?" Yuuma grins as he bandages Yuuto's arm.

Yuuma's been through a lot, more than most of them, but he's also the most optimistic.

"—You're close to Nasch, aren't you?" 

"Shark? Yeah. What about him?"

"Is he... like this because he died once?" 

Yuuto can see the light in Yuuma's eyes dim slightly.

"He," Yuuma bites his lip, then. "He'd gotten over it, kind of. But the invasion brought everything back."

Yuuto wants to ask about the details, but he can tell Yuuma is uncomfortable.

"Is that why he rejects Sakaki Yuushou's teachings?" 

Yuuma nods. "I can kinda see where he's coming from though. If you keep smiling while ignoring your problems, you won't notice when you lose something. And when you realize, it's too late. That's why I'll just face it all head-on and kattobing!"

"Kattobing?"

"Challenging yourself! A never surrendering heart! You know?"

Yuuma seems excited, and his gestures get his point across.

"But, if you face everything head-on," Yuuto winces when Yuuma cleans the wound on his wrist. "Then how are you able to smile right now?"

"Because I have hope."

_—Hope. So that's what it was._

~*~

"So you want to go." Nasch doesn't look at Yuuto as he speaks, he's busy fixing up his wounds.

Yuuto nods. "I want to save Ruri."

"I see." Nasch looks up. "Shun, too?"

"Yeah. I'll understand if you see us as trai—"

"Just go through with your actions and regret nothing." Nasch hands Yuuto a mask and goggles. "You'll need this."

"—Thank you."

"Protect what you care about."

_Nasch and Yuuma aren't so different, are they?_

~*~

Yuuto looks at his reflection.

It almost looks like he's a Barian, with that mask. He feels stronger. 

He checks his bag to see if he's got everything packed, and—

Rice.

Rice balls, not so neatly packaged, with a note attached to them.

[ You can't duel on an empty stomach, can you?

Bring Ruri back safely! 

—Yuuma]

Yuuto smiles.

_Thanks, Nasch. Thanks, Yuuma._


End file.
